


Let's Play

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bed Sex, Collar, Dom/sub, Erections, Gagball, M/M, Master/Slave, Oneshot, Precum, Riding, Sex, Sex Toys, blindfold, cumming, tcest, tied, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Raphael introduces Leonardo new ways to play - And Leo loves it.PS. Sorry for writing mistakes. I was too tired to find them and too eager to post this here asap. I will read this later and fix writing mistakes!





	Let's Play

Shell slammed hard against dark brick wall at the dead end deep in the sewers. Head snapping back up in a second blue eyes widened when biggest of his brother was coming towards him. His mind was racing trying to find reason for his brother’s aggressive behavior.

Leonardo had to admit it, he was feeling fear towards Raphael at this moment. Never before had his tempered brother be so intimidating, using actually more force than before when he had grabbed Leo by the arms, throwing him back against the wall. Hiding his fear Leonardo stood still watching his muscular brother stop in front of him, suddenly slamming his massive arms against the wall next to Leo’s head. This sudden move made Leo close his eyes and shiver a bit.

Feeling strong wave of air hitting his face Leonardo opened his eyes again, looking in glowing yellow-green eyes right in front of his face. Raphael growled, his muscles turning more bigger and tense. Leonardo swallowed not daring to move since he knew if he did, Raph wouldn’t hesitate to grab him again. With force. Mild pain on his biceps were reminders of Raphael’s power. Sighing silently in his mind Leonardo was sure he would have finger shaped bruises on his biceps later.

Thick and heavy silence stayed between them making oldest feel like he was choking slowly but surely. Gathering strength he got ready to face his brother. Just when he was about to open his mouth, Raphael growled again. It was a warning but it also made big turtle talk.

“You come with me.” His voice was low and raspy.

Giving strict but asking look Leonardo replied; “And what if I don’t?”

Louder growl came from the depth of Raphael’s throat as his strong hand moved from the wall on Leo’s bicep. “You know what happens if you don’t.” Raphael whispered as he pulled Leonardo out of dead end, dragging him with him…

–

Looking around Leonardo eyed the place what opened in front of his eyes. It was small abandoned subway station with lots and lots of dust, fallen ceiling parts, abandoned and useless carriage, part of the track was missing and so on. In other words this place had been abandoned who knows how long. What bothered Leo’s mind the most was the fact he never hadn’t noticed this place before. But then again he didn’t wander in the sewers all that much anymore – unlike his restless hot head brother.

Opening door to backroom sent some dust run on the floor past their feet. Raphael pushed Leonardo in following him, closing the door behind them. Much for Leo’s surprise room was in super good condition. Almost new. Walls and ceiling were painted pink, there was big bed, some long tippets in different colors hang on the hooks, dim lights with some paintings decorated the walls and more closer look revealed them to be erotic paintings. Feeling his throat turn more tight Leonardo slowly realized he’d seen similar rooms in porn movies… That little what he had seen them when his more curious brothers had look at them via Don’s computers.

Sounds from behind him made Leonardo turn just in time to see Raphael stopping next to him, holding something what made color fade from his green face. Raphael was holding blindfold, gag ball, handcuffs and long leather crop whip. Now swallowing out loud, becoming too nervous to hide it, Leonardo lifted his eyes up when Raphael spoke.

“You will use these.”

“M-ME!? Raph, I… I...” Looking down at the items Leonardo pointed at them. “I can’t and won’t use them! They are just horrible, Raph! You can’t make me wear them!”

Growling low Raphael rolled his eyes. Lifting whip up he placed the end under Leo’s chin lifting his brother’s head up. Eyeing blue eyes for a moment Raphael spoke softer but strict this time.

“Fool. You will use these on me.” Lifting his hand which held gag, blindfold and handcuffs Raph made sure Leo was following. Blue eyed turtle only nodded. “And only thing what you need to use, on me as well, is this.” Tapping Leo’s chin gently with the whip Raph made his point more than clear.

“B… But why? You know I don’t like this kind of stuff.”

Releasing Leonardo Raphael sighed deeply. Leonardo couldn’t be serious.

“Why? I can’t use these on myself. Second; I know you don’t like this kind of stuff used on you. That’s why we are using them on me.”

“… Okay. But why?”

“For fuck’s sake, Leo! Because I want that, because I’m horny shit who wants to play naughty sexy plays with you! I want you to…!” Suddenly his voice got stuck in his throat and blush changed his skin color more red.

“Go on.” Leo’s voice was soft and encouraging which made it easier for Raphael to open up.

“I want you to tie me, force me on the bed, blindfold me, use gag on me, hit me with whip etc. You know what I’m talking about. You have seen porn enough to know.”

Now holding the items in his hands Leonardo eyed them and his brother. Raphael was serious. One thing still bothered him tho.

“Why you just didn’t ask me to do this to you in the first place? Why you had to be so rough and aggressive and drag me here?”

“Because I knew you wouldn’t come here willingly if I would had told you. Besides from here you can’t escape. You have to do as I say.”

Taking a look over his shoulder Leonardo noticed that Raphael had locked the door, hiding the key somewhere since it wasn’t placed in the lock. Struggling seemed to be futile so Leonardo had only once choice. Looking back in those firm eyes Leonardo nodded once.

“Okay, I will do what you say as long as I don’t need to use any of these on myself.”

“Don’t worry about that. They all are meant on me. So…”

Leo’s heart missed a beat, or two, when Raphael stepped right in front of him, bending down to kiss his lover deeply with slow but strong tongue play. Leonardo trembled and moaned instantly, relaxing in Raphael’s arms while his stomach and groins were tingling with excitement.

Hands went down to release Raphael from his clothes and gears while Raphael’s hands were doing the exact same thing to Leonardo and soon both turtles were completely naked, tightly embracing each other with kisses, heading towards the bed.

–

Blue eyes scanned every inch of his brother’s massive body what was settled on the bed. Raphael was on his knees, legs spread open and upper body resting against red sheets. Blindfold was firmly on its place, drool leaking out between gag ball and lip while hands were chained at the end of the bed with handcuffs. Panting hard via his nostrils Raphael was blushing hard, body tensed as he waited next hit which soon came on the backside of his thigh. His body jerked a bit forward with louder moan. Head dropping down between his shoulders drool kept dripping on the sheet, his tail eagerly standing up for more.

Leonardo smiled softly as he moved whip’s head rub underside of Raphael’s tail which caused big turtle jolt. Taking his sweet time Leonardo kept eyeing his brother who kept making such lovely and tender moans and pant sounds. Their tails really were super sensitive body parts.

Moving whip from Raphael’s tail between butt cheeks, over pink anus, all the way behind bollocks Leonardo halted only for few seconds before hitting sensitive body part firmly but not too hard. Raphael groaned in pleasure head jumping up. His breathing was fast and hard via burning nostrils, rear end moving towards Leonardo.

Smirking slightly Leonardo gave another hit on Raphael’s balls, few hits on both butt cheeks, inner thighs and tail, returning back on Raphael’s bollocks. Rubbing leather against firm set of balls was candy to blue eyes as older brother licked his lips. He now, kind of, regretted it he had been too strict with Raphael, always saying no when younger turtle had suggest such plays.

Giving slaps again and again, after little pauses, on Raphael’s groin area was very satisfying, turning older turtle on. Shamelessly his hand took a hold on his full sized erection, starting to pump it. Raphael’s own erection had been out long time now, drops of pre-cum drying on red sheets beneath him. Watching big balls hanging in front of his eyes Leonardo suddenly got an idea. Removing whip away after final slap Leo gently pressed his fingertips on Raphael’s inner thighs.

“Can you get on your feet and spread your legs for me more?”

Waiting a moment Raphael nodded slowly getting up on his feet. Tho he needed to stay bend forward since his hands were still chained with handcuffs at the end of the bed.

“Perfect. Now stay like that a moment.”

Listening the sounds what Leonardo made behind him made Raphael curious but he couldn’t look or ask what his brother was up to. Feeling mattress move, weight settling between his legs and under him, Raphael felt Leo’s gentle touch on his arm.

“You can get on your knees now but know I’m laying between your legs so don’t crush me.”

Nodding Raphael started to get back on his knees slow and carefully, letting his thighs’ sides slide against Leo’s.

“Stop.”

Freezing on his place Raphael listened but instead of hearing what Leonardo was up to he felt sticky top of Leo’s cock against his ass. Was he…?

“I got it lubed pretty well so don’t worry.” Taking a look of glorious sight between them Leo’s eyes rose back up on Raphael’s face. “I know I didn’t prepare you but I also know you can take it.”

Licking his lips Leonardo corrected his hips position a bit, hit breathing turning more burning.

“Ride me.”

That was all what oldest needed to say making Raphael obey. Landing slowly more down on his legs, and after little struggle, Leonardo’s cock finally penetrated his unprepared asshole. Raphael groaned deep halting for a moment, allowing his ass to get used of this sudden penetration. When feeling more comfortable Raphael landed his ass all the way down, returning back in his original position.

Leonardo watched his brother’s upper body press against his, muscular arms capturing them both between them as Raphael reached to hold the end of the bed better. Their chest plates gently rasped against each other as Raphael’s hips kept moving up and down, back and forth with small movement what he was able to do. Resting his head on Leo’s shoulder Raphael relaxed more, drool dripping on lighter green skin, breathing speeding up. This all felt so damn good! His cock was leaking pre-cum like never before while Leonardo’s hand was there to rub and tease that sensitive swollen flesh.

Running his hands on Raphael’s ass, thighs, sides and wide shoulders Leonardo couldn’t push the smile off on his face. This felt incredible. He never wouldn’t had thought of enjoying dominating Raphael like this. He was so happy Raphael had dragged him there, forcing him in such naughty play.

Reaching for the whip next to his leg Leonardo picked it up, slapping the side of Raphael’s ass in the middle of riding which caused Raphael to jerk forwards with loud muffled moan. He was drooling and trembling, his cock slightly jumping and pulsing in Leo’s firm hold.

“You want to come?” Leo’s whisper was silent and seductive right next to Raphael’s ear. Moving tongue in his mouth a bit Raphael nodded. Hearing Leonardo’s second whisper sent pleasant chills run over his skin. “What you’re gonna do to make me let you come?”

Muffling Raphael tried to talk and he was allowed to do so when Leonardo, temporarily, removed gag ball. Panting hard Raphael licked his lips moist and swallowed.

“I will… I will show you new ways to play so more later.”

Smirking in slight surprise Leo lifted his ridges, placing gag ball back in big mouth. “That sounds… exciting.” Damn, Leo’s voice was so hot! Cursing in his mind Raphael wished Leo would had been rubbing his cock with his hand when he talked since it would had send big turtle off the edge. Feeling Leo’s hands on his hips he was forced to move again which brought back mild burning feeling in his ass. Listening carefully Leo’s sounds he heard those small and silent inhales which were sharper than the others. So big brother was getting close too, huh? Starting to slam his ass harder and faster against Leo made Leo squeeze Raph’s hips harder, louder moans soon escaping him.

Every time, when Raphael’s hips slammed against him, Leonardo tried to lift and slam his hips against Raph’s ass. Soon Raphael stopped moving completely as he reached his climax cumming hard on blue eyed brother beneath him, giving Leo his chance to fuck fast and hard that massive ass, finally releasing his hot load deep inside. His moan was loudest and longest what Raph had ever heard from Leonardo and it made his heart swell with love.

Gag sliding out of his mouth was more than welcome, handcuffs coming off releasing his hands from the end of the bed. Staying still above his brother Raphael felt fingers sliding on his cheeks, sneaking between his skin and blindfold. Soon last item came off slowly and he was greeted with most warm, loving and gentle smile.

Not being able to say anything Raphael only snorted softly with smile on his lips, bending down to kiss Leonardo who wrapped his arms on Raph’s shoulders. Lips parted with soft pop sound, beaks softly pressing against each other, eyes gently looking deep in each other.

“I hope you will keep your word about more new plays.”

“Oh, so I managed to bring more perv side out of you with this?”

“Perhaps.” Leo chuckled softly, rubbing his beak against Raph’s. “I mean I’m not complaining.”

Another soft snort came from bigger turtle who kissed smaller male under him. Hugging and cuddling both males took their time to drown each other in warm love…

–

Few weeks passed and Leonardo had found new joy in having sex with Raphael. Blue eyes scanned his mate who was tied on X shaped stand with gag, gorgeous erection with cock ring and vibrator already buzzing in his ass which Raph held in with his tail. Leonardo had made sure Raph would be punished if he removed his tail, letting vibrator fall out.

Long table was full of all kind of toys and items for them to use and Leonardo couldn’t wait to get his hands on them. Reaching for leather hood with eyes and mouth holes he picked it up. Untying his mask out of the way Leo replacing it with his new mask. Smirking at Raph’s blushing expression Leonardo reached for leather collar with one single metal ring hanging on it.

Turning fully to face his brother, Leonardo’s voice dropped in low sexy level as he showed collar to his brother with eager smirk.

“Okay, Raph. Let’s play.”


End file.
